Doctor Doctor
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: (the title is undecided) Syo has always wanted to be a doctor but with his grades; it wasn't going to happen. He decided to go into nursing instead. His childhood friend Natsuki got him a job at the hospital he is interning at. This is where he meets the young genius doctor, Ai Mikaze. Will Syo be able to make his dreams come true? Or will he be finding more than he expected to?
1. The New Job

I found this picture of Ai as a doctor with Reiji. Then another with Natsuki and Syo. I decided I needed to see this as a fic so I'm writing one myself. I am super rusty and haven't written in years. It might take me a bit to warm up. If you have any ideas for a title, please let me know. I'm stuck on one.

* * *

"Syo! Syo!" Natsuki's voice excitedly rang over the speaker before I could even say hello. But I guess it had been a while since we had last talked in person or even on the phone. He had a few exams this earlier this week so he had been studying hard. When was the last time we even went out? Oh yeah. About a month ago when we went out to celebrate my graduation from nursing school.

"You sure sound excited," I replied as I shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch; pausing my the movie I had been watching.

"Of course I am! Exam week is over!"

"Congratulations, buddy. So what's up?"

"Let's go out for dinner, Syo," Natsuki answered in a very rare whiny tone. "I miss you! Let's celebrate!"

It's so unlike Natsuki to sound like that. He must be very stressed out and exhausted. Something I have never really seen before. But truth be told I missed him too. We used to see each pretty much every day since we were babies. He lived next door to me and we went to school together. But that all changed when he went off to medical school and I went to nursing school. Now he's much too busy to hang out right now. "Sure, let's go," I agreed as I looked up at the hanging wall clock. It was pretty late but I was too tired to make anything for dinner. Just nibbling on some chips and re-watching the "Prince of Fighting" on DVD. I could definitely use some actual dinner.

"Yay! I'll meet you at the usual place in twenty," he replied before quickly hanging up the phone.

"I guess I better get dressed."

* * *

After quickly throwing on a pair of black pants and a red hoodie, I quickly hopped onto the bus. It's a short drive down to the diner where we usually meet. It's close to the dorms of his medical school and the hospital he has been interning at.

"Syo! Syo!"

No surprise. Natsuki is already here and waving his hands around as soon as I walked into the door. Does he really think I can't see him? He's not exactly the easiest person to miss. With a sigh, I hurried over to take my seat opposite him.

The waitress walked over to us with a welcoming smile. We were here often enough for her to be familiar with us. We both came here a lot for a quiet late night place to study and eat great food. "And what would you sweet boys like tonight?"

"The usual pizza." I didn't need to look at the menu; pizza being my go to. "A strawberry parfait. Large size."

"You got it," she responded as she quickly jotted the order down on her little notepad and left to bring it to the kitchen.

"Syo, I've got great news for you," Natsuki announced before I could call him out on ordering dessert for dinner. "You haven't gotten calls from any hospitals yet, have you?"

I couldn't help but be suspicious of him when he gave me that smile. That face has gotten me into many troubles before. It was never good when Natsuki was up to something behind my back.  
"No why?"

"That's great!" He clapped his hands with this happy expression like he was happy I hadn't gotten a job yet.

"You know that hospital I started interning at a few months ago?" I could tell he was trying to build up suspense for the announcement he was trying to make. Not even suspense. More like he wanted me to get really excited for what he was about to tell me. "Just spit it out already." "I mentioned you to my boss and he said the hospital needs another nurse," he announced; barely able to contain his own excitement. "So you've been hired!"

I couldn't believe what he just told me. I had gotten a job so easily? I'd been applying for the last month and got nothing. They hadn't met me and just said you're hired. That's insane.

"Seriously?" He nodded his head with that sweet smile of his. I could tell he wasn't playing with me. He was excited we would be working in the same hospital; our childhood dream. "Seriously! You start Monday!"

"Wow." I felt like I needed to pinch myself like I was dreaming. That was a pretty great thing Natsuki had done for me. Getting me a job like that. and he was working at a pretty famous hospital. He told me a few things but now I would have a ton of questions for him. "Thank you, Natsuki. That's amazing." "Anything for you, Syo."

He couldn't say more as the waitress brought our food and set it down in front of us. "Enjoy." She gave a friendly wave before hurrying over to a new table that had just arrived.

"You know a parfait isn't dinner, right? Aren't you studying to be a doctor?"

"It's fine! I run around so much for school and work; I'll burn it off in no time." I wasn't falling for that nonsense. He just had a major sweet tooth and would rather eat dessert than regular food. It was worrying to me that he wasn't looking after himself when I wasn't around to watch him. Not that I should be allowed to talk. "Here, have some pizza," I offered; shoving the plate to the center of the table. "I couldn't eat the whole thing anyway." We both knew that wasn't true in the slightest. I could eat a lot more. After all, I used to play sports in school. But he indulged me anyway and took a slice. "Cause pizza can be considered healthy."

"At least pizza can be considered dinner!"

We both took a moment to start laughing as we stared at each other in amazement. Being childhood friends made even the smallest of things or arguments funny. But we both knew that we were looking out for each other. "I have no classes tomorrow," Natsuki mentioned after finishing his first slice of pizza. "Why don't you sleep over and I'll tell you all about everyone at the hospital? "

It felt like it had been so long since I heard that he didn't have classes or exams. We hadn't hung out in so long. "Sure, why not?" "Perfect!" We finished the rest of our meal in silence before heading to Natsuki's dorm room.


	2. My First Morning

Monday couldn't seem to come fast enough. I felt like this roller coaster of emotions. Excited for a new job, anxious for the job, like my dream is coming true. Then immediately thinking _"Can I do this? What if I can't? What if something happens to a patient?"_

Natsuki had to be my voice of reason and that is a scary thought in itself. I wasn't normally like this. But he did a good job of keeping me moderately calm and relaxed. Well at least on Saturday.

"Let me tell you about everyone. They are so nice! I'll start with Ren since he is the owner and the main boss. He's very charming and cared that employees had what they needed to do their job. He doesn't do much but watch but you can tell him anything you need..."

Sunday he had interning work so I was back to being anxious again. I tried researching the hospital and writing notes or rereading my books from nursing school. I felt so nervous for some reason. Even though Natsuki assured me I shouldn't be. He spent the whole day telling me about all the staff I would be working with.

I couldn't even sleep that night; a mixture of excitement and nervousness. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't even think about breakfast. I tried to comb out my hair so I looked neat and tidy but it looked as messy as usual. At least I didn't have to worry about what to wear. Natsuki said the hospital provides their own scrubs.

The hospital is only a short bus trip away yet it felt like an eternity. The closer I got the more I wanted to vomit. Maybe I should just go back? ...no...stop being a baby! It's going to be fine. Natsuki will be there. It's going to be fine. I kept telling myself that all the way there to the reception desk. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the counter.

"Hello. My name is Syo Kurusu. I am starting here as a nurse today."

The male receptionist looked up and looked me over. This must be the Masato that Natsuki mentioned. His eyes were such a pale blue in comparison to his dark hair; making them shine even more. He definitely looked stern and serious as he looked back down at his computer. It seemed he was looking for something so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Ah, there you are," he finally responded, looking up at me with this very gentle smile. I couldn't help but think he was beautiful; now noticing the mole under his left eye. "Ren mentioned we had a new one starting. I'll call him. He's excited to meet you."

He bent his head down to make the call on the intercom. His bangs fell over his eyes in a way I couldn't stop staring at.

" to the reception please."

My stomach flipped and my heartbeat started going even faster. Ren Jinguji was the owner and the big boss and I was about to meet him. What if I mess up? Will I get fired on my first day?

A door with an office label behind the reception desk opened. This tall man stepped out; his ginger hair sparkling under the fluorescent lighting. His clothes seem expensive and his aura just screamed rich. My mind was too busy panicking to remember what Natsuki had said about him.

He walked towards me with this huge warm smile. I realized I definitely overreacting but it didn't stop me. "You must be Syo. Natsuki goes on and on about you. I'm Ren Jinguji the owner."

He extended his hand out and I nervously shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jinguji. I am Syo Kurusu."

"Oh please, call me Ren," he replied as he brushed hair behind his ear with a charming smile. "Everyone does."

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't correct him. Masato just called him by his last name, right? Well, maybe it's just Masato. He doesn't look like a first name kind-of-guy. He had this very intense look about him but that smile was so gentle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman with voluminous pink hair exit out of the elevator. She looked so cute that she was hard not to notice. It seemed that she also got Ren's attention as he started waving for her to come over. She gave him a smile and walked towards him before she noticed me.

"Good timing, Ringo," he mused as he turned towards me. "This is our new nurse, Syo."

Her eyes sparkled as she grabbed my hands; shaking with a lot of enthusiasm. "So you're the new boy! It's so nice to meet you! Isn't he the one Natsuki raves about?"

"Yes, he is," Ren confirmed with a joyous laugh. "We are expecting great things from you."

 _Dammit, Natsuki!_ I cursed silently; dreading whatever he said about me. Hopefully, it didn't come back to bite either of us. I'd have to be on my best behaviour for both of our sakes.

"This is Ringo," he continued as he gestured towards the woman next to him. "He's the head nurse and you'll be responding to him."

 _Wait? Him? He? Did I hear that?_ I had to look up 'him' up and down. Long hair? Was that wig? He was wearing scrubs so I couldn't see his figure. But he was wearing a lot of makeup. Feminine makeup. I racked my brain for what Natsuki said about him. Did he ever mention cross-dressing? I didn't think so but it's not like I can ask.

"Don't worry, Ren," sh—he said with this innocent smile; probably knowing I was questioning his gender. "I'll take good care of him."

"I'll leave it you," Ren agreed, turning back towards his office. As soon as he reached the door he turned his head back to look at me. "Welcome to the hospital."

With Ren gone, Ringo grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hallway with this huge smile.

"You're gonna love working here!"

He stopped halfway down the hallway to a door and pulled me inside. "This is the nurse's office. I'll often be in here if you need me."

I looked around the room as he gestured with his arm. There was a large desk in one corner of the room with a _Ringo Tsukiyama_ nameplate and a computer. One wall had a shelf and cabinet full of medical supplies like gloves and thermometers. The other wall was filled with filing cabinets. The whole room seemed to be littered with papers.

He went over to the cabinet and opened one of the drawers underneath the shelves. "Ah here we are," he mused pulling out a bag and handing it to me with a sweet smile. "This is your uniform you'll be wearing. You can change in here while I go grab your name tag."

He left the room; shutting the door behind him. I opened the bag, pulling the uniform out and holding it up. It was a pale pink with an orange Jinguji hospital logo just below the right shoulder. My first official nurse uniform! I couldn't help but smile at for a few seconds.

After my glee settled in, I hurried to get it on before Ringo came back. He opened the door just as I pulled the shirt down over my stomach.

"Welcome to Jinguji hospital, Syo Kurusu," he announced as he held out my name tag.

I pinned it just below the Jinguji logo; replicating how Ringo was wearing his.

"Let's start the tour," he called out; grabbing my hand again.

He showed me around the room and where I was going to get my supplies. We left the room to head to the waiting area; stopping at a large map of the hospital. He went over all the floors and each ward; explaining where I would be spending the majority of my time.

"Today you'll mostly be doing small work," he noted as he tapped his finger on the map. "This way you can get familiar with the building." He paused for a minute with the thought of what he should send me to do. "Oh, I know! I'll send you to help Haruka on the check-ins."

"Okay. Haruka," I repeated, thinking about what Natsuki said about her. He said I would like her and we would get along. "Where I am going?"

He checked his watch for the time and looked back at the reception desk. "Ask Masato where she will be. He makes all the scheduling so if you aren't sure, ask him."

I gave him a nod and walked over to Masato. He looked up after hearing my footsteps and smiled; his serious look temporarily disappearing. "How's your first day going?"

"Good so far, " I replied with a smile of my own. "Mostly just going over the basics."

"Mr. Ringo hasn't put you into the scheduling system yet. So I imagine that's what you'll be doing today."

"Probably. He said I was supposed to go help Haruka."

"Nanami...Nanami," he mumbled as he typed into his computer. "Okay. She should be doing her rounds on the fourth floor right now. Head up there and you'll probably catch her going out of rooms."

I thanked him before he nodded and turned back to his computer. Alright. The fourth floor, I repeated to myself as hurried to the elevator. Haruka Nanami, again repeating to myself as I went up.

As soon as this door opened, I saw a girl drop a box and papers scattered all over the floor. I couldn't help but rush over and immediately start picking up the papers for her.

"I'm sorry," she said several times over though she had no reason to apologize to me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied as I handed her the stack of papers. "No big deal."

"Thank you, Mr..." she paused as she looked for my name tag. "Syo...oh! Syo! Natsuki's friend!"

She suddenly looked very excited as she looked me over.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm so excited to finally meet you! Natsuki talks about you all the time."

 _Why doesn't that surprise me?_

"He didn't tell you were working here," she continued as she put the papers back in the box.

"I just started today," I told her as I was looking at her name tag now. Haruka Nanami? Perfect!

"And you're a nurse too. I'm looking forward to working with you. My name is Haruka."

She reached out to shake my hand and I returned the shake gently. "Me too. Natsuki said you were nice." Her cheeks turned a rosy colour after hearing that. "Ringo said to come and help you."

"Oh? Okay...Can you bring this box to the nurse's office then ?"

"Sure. I can do that."

I took the box from her and headed back to where Ringo had brought me earlier. He was sitting at the desk when I came in; looking up at me.

"Did you find Haruka?"

"Yes, she asked me to bring this box here," I replied with a nod.

"You can just set it down here and return to her."

I did as I was told, placing the box by the filing cabinets and hurrying back to where I left Haruka. She came out of a room as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Find it okay?"

"Yes."

"Great. For now, you can shadow me as I'm checking on patients."

I followed her into the next room as she waved to an elderly patient in a bed.

"Morning, Ms. Ichihara. How are feeling today?"

The woman looked up with a happy smile. "Much better than yesterday." She paused and looked over at me. "And who's this handsome young man?"

Haruka returned the smile as she gestured to me. "This is Syo. He's starting as a nurse today so he's shadowing me."

"It's nice to meet you, mam."

I gave her a smile and she looked overjoyed. "What a polite young man too. I wish my son was like that!"

Haruka laughed and took the clipboard off the end of the bed. She showed me how she was checking the patient and what needed to be filled out. We do this every morning for every patient.

"Let's go," she said, waving to the patient before moving to the next one.

We spent the next hour or so checking on each patient, filling out the clipboards and collecting copies of what was written. Haruka told me that she had been doing most of the patients since the last nurse retired. Now that I'm here, I'll be taking a few of her floors.

"So these papers need to go to Ringo in the office so he can update the system."

"Want me to bring them down again?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

I picked up the box and went back to Ringo in the nurse's office. Again he looked back up at me. "Did you finish all the check-ins?"

"I think so."

"So have you learned how to do them?"

"I think I got the hang of them," I answered truthfully. "Haruka had me do a few on my own."

"Good good." He seemed kind of distracted and busy; not sounding as cheerful as before. "Oh, could you do me a favour?"

"Yes," I answered immediately; not about to turn down my boss.

"Great. Can you deliver these papers to Tokiya?"

"Tokiya?" I'm sure Natsuki mentioned him but what department did he work in again?

"Dr. Ichinose. He's the gynecologist. His part is in the maternity ward. After that, you can go to lunch with Haruka and Masato."

"Alright. I'll go find him."

I took the stack of papers from Ringo and went to look at the map in the waiting room. Maternity...Maternity. 7th floor. Back up I go. Good thing these were fast elevators.

I arrived on the correct floor but where do I find Tokiya? Ringo said these two departments share a floor. Would he be with a patient? In an office? Wondering floors like Haruka was? I should have looked to see if he had an office on the map.

Better start looking. I started to walk up the hallway; reading the plates on the doors. First few doors seemed to be for ultrasounds. I must be in the maternity part then and gynecology would be further ahead. So I kept walking on as I looked for a doctors office. It felt a little awkward passing by all these women. Some of them kept staring at me which I returned with a smile.

The first man I saw in several people was a doctor. His red hair was so bright it looked like it was sparkling. He had this happy smile to any patient that walked by him. Was this Tokiya? No...wait! Natsuki said Tokiya was dark and mysterious. The complete opposite of the man ahead of me.

I guess he noticed me as he suddenly took quick steps toward me. "Oh! You must be Syo! The new nurse! The one Natsuki recommended!"

Holy cow! This guy talked so fast; going a mile a minute. I didn't even have a chance to answer or introduce myself.

"I'm Otoya," he continued, holding his hand out to me. "I work with the children here."

"Syo," I said quickly to get a word in as I shook his hand.

` "Nice to meet you, Syo. I bet we'll totally be friends."

I'd never seen anyone this happy to be in a hospital before. But truthfully I wouldn't mind being friends with him. He seemed like he could be fun to be around.

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Awesome. So what brings you down to _Maternity_?"

"I have a delivery," I replied, realizing he could tell me where I'm going. "For Dr. Ichinose."

"Tokiya? Oh! He's in his office around the corner at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you later!"

He waved off and continued walking to the elevator. I kept walking around the corner to the end of the hall. The last door was open and a man was sitting at a desk. Was this Tokiya? His hair looked dark, so maybe? My nerves started kicking in as I debated if I should go in or knock.

"Yes?"

He looked up from his papers to see me standing by the door. And now I felt like an idiot.

I walked in; purposely looking for a nameplate on the desk. _Dr. Tokiya Ichinose, Gynaecologist. Perfect._

"I was told to bring you these," I told him; nervous for some reason.

He was definitely how Natsuki described him. Tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. He grabbed the papers from my hands but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Oh yes," he finally spoke after a long awkward silence. "I was waiting for these." He looked me over; glancing at my name tag. "Syo? Oh! Are you Natsuki's friend?"

 _Did Natsuki tell everyone about me? Geez._

"Yes, that's me." I think I said that like ten times today.

"It's nice to meet you."

He suddenly smiled at me; his mysterious demeanour gone for a few moments. The women must go crazy for that. Do they leave here pregnant? Was I pregnant? Even I'm thinking he's hot. Dammit

"Yes, you too."

A patient knocked on the door and he immediately dismissed me; that mysterious aura returning. I excused myself and went back up to the waiting room; finding Haruka and Masato ready to take me to lunch.

"Let's eat, Syo!"

They brought me to the cafeteria over on the other side of the first floor. And it looked more amazing than any other cafeteria ever. It was so clean that the white tables shone under the lightning. One wall was nothing but windows; letting the sunshine fill the room. It felt like an escape from reality.

"The Jinguji company spared no expense for the patients and employees," Haruka explained as she brought us up to the line.

"They even hired a chef," Masato added; grabbing a tray and heading down the line. "He is a little aggressive but really cares that the patients eat properly. He knows the allergies and health requirements of every single patient."

Oh yeah. I think I remember Natsuki saying something about there being a chef. He said he wasn't the friendly type but made amazing food. Even for the employees. What did he say his name was again?

"Nanami," said a voice as we approached the counter.

"Hello, Ranmaru," Haruka replied with this bright and cheery smile. "What's for lunch today?

It was now that I could see the chef standing behind the counter. A tall man with silver hair and one pink eye. Was he wearing lenses? Why different colours? Not that it mattered anyway. He looked intimidating and intense for a hospital chef. But everyone seemed to rave about his cooking.

"Pasta carbonara, Japanese rice bow and turkey club sandwich with tomato soup."

Why did Haruka ask about the menu? There was a chalkboard on the counter with "today's lunch" and the mentioned items written on it.

"Sounds amazing as always," Haruka responded in a song-like-tone. "I'll try the pasta today."

"You got it. One pasta," he repeated back to the sous chefs in the back.

"Rice bowl, Masato?"

"Yes, thank you," Masato responded before turning to me. "What about you, Syo?"

"Syo?"

"Syo is the new nurse starting today," Haruka chimed in with this glowing aura. "This is Ranmaru. he's the head chef here."

"It's nice to meet you,' I told him politely but all I got was a grunt in return.

He just stared at me so I ordered the soup awkwardly; unsure of what to say. He nodded and went back into the kitchen. Haruka and Masato moved forward; standing off to the side to wait for their meals. Though we didn't have long to wait. Ranmaru carried over the plates to the counter within a few minutes. We quickly grabbed them and grabbed a table. I was too nervous to eat breakfast so my stomach was rumbling.

We spent the next twenty minutes eating and chatting. They asked a lot about me and Natsuki. The food was amazing. That soup had so much flavour to compliment the simple sandwich. I could get used to this.

"Lunch is over," Masato noted as he checked this watch. No doubt he was always on time. "We should head back."

"Let's go, Syo," Haruka agreed before we all walked back to the reception desk. And that was when I got my first glimpse of him.

* * *

I'm pretty sure they have assistants for this but I liked the idea of how personal it was with the nurses. At least for now anyway.


End file.
